Memories
by Riri-chi
Summary: Ever single year, for the last five years, she was always alone on Christmas night. However, on that very night as she walked the streets of her hometown, she was confronted with something in the past. Could it be the answer to her problem?


**m**emories.

**r**emember. ll. **t**hose. ll. **m**emories

Note: This is NOT my DA entry for the winter contest.

c h r i s t m a s present. :)

* * *

Her eyes settled upon the coldness that surrounded her. The lone, cold ground was filled with white puffballs that fell from the endless nightsky. The wind caressed gently down across her slightly pink cheeks as she took in her jacket for warmth.

Here she was, walking alone in the streets of her hometown. Alone and with nowhere to go, she continued to walk and walk. All she saw was the endless rows of tall buildings and different Christmas decorations. She saw the people walking by and how they were happy and laughing. But most of all, the people that she saw were couples.

She looked down towards the ground as she tried to get those views of couples out of her mind. She knew that they would be out here around this time of year. She was jealous of those couples. She hated how they were holding hands or kissing or maybe even just talking in general. The reason why? She was jealous that they had someone to spend Christmas with. She was different for she was alone.

Her golden locks swayed in the wind as she passed by more buildings. She knew that Christmas this year was going to be the same result as the year before. She knew that she was going to spend Christmas alone. She knew that. However, she wished that one of these Christmas years could turn around and be different. Yet her wish was ignored.

As she continued to walk, her brown boots clacking and clanking against the ground, a familar building came into her view. Her golden eyes gazed at the place as she stopped and stared at the building. It was _that_ building.

The building, also known as cafe, was a childhood memory that she shared with her rival. It was the same place that she shared a parfait with her rival. Her rival. Oh yes, she remembered him well. She couldn't forget about his long, silky hair that contained a violet shade to it. And those beautiful hazel eyes that could see right through her. She knew he was and couldn't forget about him.

The giant, clear glass windows that she stared through from the outside had a view of the people on the inside. Most of those people were laughing and talking away as they drank hot chocolate with the other person. Rima's eyes widened when she saw them. It was more couples. Being the stubborn girl that she was, she turned around and grumbled underneath her breath. She then proceeded to walk ahead. However, the door to the cafe opened up.

"Rima-chan?" said the voice.

Her eyes widened as she turned around and looked over at the door. Standing there was none other than her rival himself; Nagihiko. She eyed him carefully before responding.

"Nagihiko," she simply said.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking around.

"I always come here for Christmas," he said.

The two continued to stand in their places as they stared into each others eyes. Rima just couldn't believe that he was here and that he magically popped up. She thought it was like one of those cliche movie moments. The silence between the two continued to spread.

"What are you doing out here in this type of weather?" he asked.

She looked at him as the snow continued to fall.

"I was just walking around since there is nothing to do. Why do **you** need to know?"she crossed her arms.

He chuckled as he stared into her amazing, golden eyes.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked away. She wasn't sure on what he was planning but he was wasting her time. She absolutely didn't want to be in his view and she didn't want to be near him. However, was that really the truth?

"Maybe," she said, not looking at him.

"Why don't you come inside with me? We can order a parfait like old times and maybe catch up with each other." he smiled.

And it was then and there, her breath was taken away. Never, in the last five years of her life, had she been asked to join someone with them on Christmas.

"Wouldn't I be a bother to you?" she asked, hope running through her veins.

"Nonsense, why would you be? Besides, I am alone and there is no one to spend Christmas with me. And I want to see you smile, not frown." he grinned.

She stayed silent.

"We can make new memories along with new ones," he smiled.

She thought about it for a moment. Was he playing her? Or was he being truthful and sincere? He **did** say that he was alone and that he wanted her to be with him. Maybe? Just maybe, even if a little, she liked that feeling. Besides, it was probably going to be a better feeling than being alone.

"...Fine." she said as he chuckled before he handed his hand out for her.

And as she took his hand on that Christmas night, she couldn't help but feel happy. Only on the inside though. For she wasn't going to be alone on this Christmas night.


End file.
